


On Ice

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [98]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta convinced Taeyong to go skating with him. Taeyong thinks it's a stupid idea and he will surely break his ankle while at it. But if Yuta holds his hand tight, maybe he'll survive it...





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I have been addicted to men's figure skating since I was ten (and that wasn't yesterday), so currently I'm crying because the olympics are shown live at 10 AM and I'm in school at that time. I'm even contemplating playing sick just so that I won't miss the single's short program next Friday. (now I also watch women's, but for a long while I only watched men's. Don't ask me why, I don't know...) (And yes, this is the reason I adore Yuri on Ice so fucking much. )
> 
> Anyway, I directly positioned this drabble today, because I've just watched the opening of the games and it was beautiful. I can't wait to watch the skates! *-* Will you watch the olympics? And if yes, which sports are you looking forward the most and who are your favourite sportspeople? 
> 
> And please, leave a comment after yourself this last literally 3 days, so that I can retire with my comment freak heart at ease... Thank you if you do <3
> 
> Day 2 - Be careful  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

_"Come on, Tae, it's going to be fun"_ Taeyong imitated Yuta's voice as he stood at the side of the ice rink, holding onto the edge of it for his dear life. He was shakily standing on those fucking paper thin blades and he will be happy if he manages to get home without a broken ankle. 

Yuta glided to him with a giggle and a big smile on his face.  
"Don't be so dramatic. You're overreacting" he said as he held his hands out for Taeyong to take. "Come, I'll help you" he said. Taeyong pulled a face as he looked at his boyfriend's hand. 

"You just want to push me in the middle of it and watch me fall, don't you?" He asked suspiciously, holding his hand in mid-air. He loved Yuta with all his heart, but damn, he didn't trust him when it came down to things like this. 

Yuta rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"No, I don't. Come on, you're blocking the entrance" he said. Taeyong looked back. There was literally nobody behind him who wanted to go into the rink, because whoever wanted to go in had just pushed him to side. But in the end he just grunted and placed his hand in Yuta's. He couldn't feel the softness of the other's skin or the warmth of the slim fingers in his because of the gloves Yuta forced him to wear, and this didn't exactly made him feel better about the whole ice skating thingy. 

"Alright. Hold onto me and the fence and step out onto the ice" Yuta instructed, looking at Taeyong's foot that the elder placed on the ice. He immediately tightened his hold on him when he felt Taeyong sway a little. " Be careful" he added, when Taeyong finally was standing on the ice with both feet. 

Taeyong snorted.  
" If I was being careful I would be sitting on a bench off the ice with a cup of hot chocolate as I waited for you" he said and pushed out his tongue just like Yuta did. The childish gesture earned them a high pitched giggle from the girl group that was standing a few meters away from them. They both looked at them when they skated closer. 

"Hey guys" one of them greeted. 

"Hey..." they mumbled. Neither of them were really sure if they wanted the girls to continue this conversation. Taeyong squeezed Yuta's fingers a little when the girl turned to Yuta. 

"What do you guys think about hanging out with us? We could go and skate around the place while Seoyoun and Beoyan teach your friend to skate" she pointed at the two girls standing behind her. Taeyong gave them a little smile, which caused them to blush. 

Taeyong looked at Yuta and their eyes met. He almost laughed when he saw the look Nakamoto gave him. He knew it well, they had done this many times, even before they got together. 

Yuta was the first to turn back to the girls.  
"Sorry, but no. I wouldn't trust Taeyong to anyone else" he said, and Taeyong immediately jumped in. 

"Yeah, I would also rather stay with Yuta. If I break my leg, he could give my data to the doctors. As my boyfriend, he should know as much as my bloodtype" he said, pulling his hand out from Yuta's to wrap it around his waist. The girls looked at them with wide eyes. 

This time it was one of the other girls who spoke up after forcing out an awkward laugh.  
"Haha, nice joke" she said, and the other two also almost started laughing when Yuta and Taeyong answered: 

"Who said we're joking?" Their voices overlapped as they said it in synch, turning their heads to the side in the exact same moment and exact same motion. This caused the girls to freeze down again.  
"Uhm... We're sorry for disturbing you guys. Have fun" the third one, who hasn't spoken until now suddenly said before she grabbed the other two's elbows and pulled them off the ice. 

The boys looked after them and waited till they were far away before bursting out laughing.  
"That would've been worth a camera shot" Yuta said, turning back towards Taeyong. 

"Totally" he said, leaning forward to press his cold lips against Yuta's cheek, still holding onto his waist. Yuta smiled and suddenly moved. 

"The let's start ska..."  
"Yuta, wait...!" And as Yuta pulled away, he brought Taeyong with himself who immediately lost his footing, ending up knocking Yuta onto the eyes as he fell. 

"Shit, sorry" Taeyong muttered as he pushed himself up enough to look down at his boyfriend. Yuta grinned. 

"At least you could really give the doctors my data" he laughed, and moved to sit up. Taeyong just pouted and pushed him back down. 

It was a stupid idea to go skating.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)  
> I just did the NCTzen selca day, because I promised. You can find that here also. 
> 
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
